


this is not a dream

by starsatellite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamhunter, F/F, Fluff, Nightmare, Protective Claire, cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatellite/pseuds/starsatellite
Summary: Kaia had a nightmare, and Claire is protective of her.





	this is not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the BEAUTIFUL fanart of by snufffie.tumblr.com honestly the most gorgeous art i've seen i had to write a fic of it

_The worst thing is running in dreams, with little to not direction to where you’re going. Then it’s dark, which makes it so much worse, because something is chasing you. You can hear its footsteps getting closer, and your heart is hamming in your chest like this is real as you run and dodge anything attempting to slow you down. You’re scared, your eyes are wide with terror and you don’t know what’s going to happen when they catch you. But it’s a dream, right? It can’t really hurt._

_Except, it does. When the thing chasing you does catch you, you start screaming and pleading to be spared. The thing is darker, and in your vision, but you still can’t make out what it is. And if you do, it’s in your memory forever, even when you wake up. Then it hurts you. You cry and beg harder, but not even you can hear your own pleading. You’re unconscious, but it still hurts, like you’re being tortured in the worst way._

_You want nothing more than to wake up. Everything hurts, and this is going to be something you’ll continue screaming about when you wake up. Doesn’t matter if it cuts you, chokes you, anything. The thing won’t stop, and your body will not allow you to just wake up and put a stop this pain -_

A sudden air sharply sucked through Kaia’s chest like she hasn’t been breathing for years and her eyes flew open. She was kicking off the blankets and immediately sitting up, swinging her head from side to side to try and remember where she was. The room was dark as it was in the middle of the night, and she recognized it as Jody’s guest room. Kaia was still panting, her chest pumping up and down as if she had just finished running a marathon.

Slowly, Kaia lifted her arm. As expected, because of how it was every time, she saw a dark red color seeping through the sleeve of her shirt. She slowly pushed the sleeve down to see dark red lines, bubbling blood scratched down her arms. This wasn’t anything new. It was every night, and Kaia wasn’t sure how to deal with it anymore. She couldn’t keep taking the pills, and force herself to stay awake just to avoid the nightmares. But what if it went too far? What if, one day, it kills her?

The door to Kaia’s room slowly creaked open. She turned her head quickly, and pressed her bleeding arm against her chest in a cradling gesture to shield herself. Kaia breathed a sigh of relief when seeing the familiar blonde wandering in, flicking the light on and holding a small white case. Kaia squinted her eyes and looked closer to see what it was. “What is that?”

“A first aid kit,” Claire answered, sitting on the end of the bed and opening the small case. “I heard you and figured that you’d need it.” Kaia watched, quiet but thankful as Claire pulled out an antibiotic tube and a rolled up white bandage. She handed Claire her arm, and the blonde gently rolled up the sleeve until the bleeding cuts were shown once more. As careful as she could, but knowing it would sting, she dabbed them with the antibiotic cotton balls and wiped them with alcohol wipes.

At the burning touch, Kaia winced and bit her bottom lip. Her hand curled into a tight fist as Claire worked on cleaning them. Claire frowned and rolled the wipes into balls before throwing them into the waste basket along with the cotton balls yet not carrying if the shot was made right. “Sorry, not even Alex can stop it from stinging but we have to prevent any infection,” she apologized as she unrolled the white bandage.

As Claire wrapped the bandage around Kaia’s arm carefully with caution and focused, Kaia finally spoke up. “I’m sorry you have to do this so much,” she said, her voice quiet. “You shouldn’t have to. I don’t want to be a burden.”

Claire cut off the end of the bandage when she was finished and tucked it underneath. “You don’t have to apologize,” she assured Kaia, gently patting her hand. “I just want to help.” She scooted off the bed, while closing the first aid kit and pulling it with her. “And I think I know how. I’ll be right back, okay?” She hadn’t given Kaia a chance to answer and instead walked out.

Scared, and left alone in the room, Kaia pulled her knees to her chest on the bed. Her arm was still sore, but it was something she was more so used too. She had only wanted the nightmares to end, or get a decent sleep all night, and right now Kaia only hoped Claire would keep the end of her word and come back.

But Claire was always true and honest. She came back to the room with a large black duffel bag hanging in her hand and grabbing Kaia’s attention. Claire tossed the bag on the bed and unzipped it, and Kaia couldn’t help but peek forward and look inside. “First things first,” Claire announced and pulled a small stuffed animal out and held it out in Kaia’s direction.

Carefully, Kaia took the fluffy object from Claire’s hand and studied it. It was a tiny fluffy cat that was seemingly frowning at her, but at the same time was the cutest thing she’s ever seen. It was enough to bring a smile to her face. Claire grinned to herself, pleased that she got a smile out of the other even if it was small. “Castiel bought it for me, for my birthday, when I turned eighteen,” she explained. “It’s dumb, but.. If it made you smile, I might not think it is so much anymore.”

Before Kaia could respond, Claire pulled a large dreamcatcher out. “I know a lot of people don’t believe that they work, but a lot of people also don’t believe in vampires and ghosts, so..” She pointed out, taking a large step onto the bed so she was balancing on it. Kaia clutched the stuffed cat to her chest and tilted her head back to watch as Claire tied it to the ceiling fan above them skillfully.

“I hope it does,” Kaia said softly, running her hand through the soft fur of the cat now as Claire stepped back down once finished and directed her attention back to the open duffel bag. “I need something to help.”

“I have more,” Claire promised, digging inside to pull out two tiny black bags with markings that Kaia hadn’t recognized in one hand and a bracelet of black beads in the other. “Made by witches,” she told Kaia, and didn’t miss Kaia tensing up. “It isn’t bad, I promise. These were made for guaranteed protection.” Claire tucked one under the pillow and handed the other to Kaia. “You can hold it while you sleep.” For herself, Claire slipped on the Rosary bracelet on her wrist.

Kaia held the tiny bag in the palm of her hand, stunned to silence as Claire pulled out both a flask with a cross on it and a sharp, silver sword in each hand. “And these are incase anything tries to attack you while you’re sleeping,” she explained, setting the two things on the bed. She pulled the now empty duffel bag off the covers and kicked it under the bed where a Devil’s trap also was drawn on the floor.

“Now I just need a badass hunter.’

The confident words that spilled out, after watching Kaia be so upset, had Claire by surprise. Even so, she still picked up the sword and crawled under the covers, laying beside the other and pulling the sheets over them. Kaia didn’t hesitate in pressing herself against Claire’s warm chest, and pushing her head into Claire’s neck while throwing her arms around her waist. Claire hadn’t hesitated in putting one arm over Kaia, clutching the sword tightly and wrapping her other around Kaia’s head. The cat was squished in between them, but still close to Kaia.

“You can go to sleep,” Claire whispered, her breath hot on Kaia’s forehead before she kissed it. Kaia was growing tired, even more from earlier. She was slowly falling asleep as hearing Claire’s final promise.  _“I’ll protect you.”_


End file.
